Une vie banale
by zowat
Summary: [TH] Une randonné dans un coin paumé, une envie terrible de jouer de son instru, une jolie rencontre et ça donne ça!
1. Chapter 1

Une vie banale, finalement.

Chapitre 1

POV Amy

DDRRRRIINNGGG DDRRRIINNNGGGGG ! Non mais je vous jure ! Qui OSE appelé à une heure aussi peu avancée de la matinée ? Bon d'accord il est 11h mais quand même ça ne se fait pas c'est tout ! Maintenant je suis réveillée et d'une humeur exécrable !

Voila, encore une journée super intéressante qui commence ! Vous savez ce genre de journée où la seul chose que vous avez à faire se résume en quatre lettres : R.I.E.N. Une journée où a peine tu viens d'ouvrir les yeux, tu n'as qu'une seul envie, c'est de les refermer et d'arriver au lendemain ? Non ? Vous avez de la chance, moi c'est le programme de toutes mes vacances !

Je me lève donc de mon merveilleux lit ! Merveilleux serait même un euphémisme ! Non c'est vrai celui qui a inventé le lit je lui tire mon chapeau ras le sol !! Bref je me tire de mes draps et me cogne le pieds dans mon bureau qui a eu le bonne idée de changer de place pendant la nuit et de se mettre juste en face de ma porte de chambre !

Put de journée de m et de bureau à la c

La matinée ou plutôt fin de matinée se passe dans la même ambiance ! Je manque de me tuer en descendant les escaliers, de me couper en cassant un verre en pleine vaisselle, de me choper le tétanos en marchant pieds nus dehors pour aller étendre le linge et de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause de l'eau de la douche qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de devenir gelée alors que ma tête était encore pleine de mousse ! Je suis donc une miraculée quand arrive l'heure de se remplir le tit bidou ! J'ouvre le frigo et … miracle il reste une assiette de pattes et du jambon ! Je n'en demande pas plus, me fait chauffer tout ça et m'installe devant mon ordi. Programme annoncé : La Trabendo Session d'une groupe que j'aime beaucoup. Logique me direz vous sinon je ne regarderai pas leur live ! Une grosse demi heure plus tard me voila entrain de monter dans ma chambre avec un nouveau programme : m'entraîner à la batterie ! Cela fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas utilisée et il va falloir la dépoussiérer. Puis ce n'est pas que la musique que je viens d'entendre m'a embarquée dans une musique mania mais presque !!!

POV Bill

- Non mais alors lui je le retiens ! Il a pas d'autres idées en stock ? par ce que autant qu'il le dise maintenant et que l'on sache à quoi s'attendre pour la prochaine fois !

- Bill calme toi c'est pas si grave ! Et puis ça nous fait du bien de prendre l'air un peu non ?

- J'suis d'accord avec Gus' Bill ! Pas besoins d'en faire tout un patacaisse de toute façon maintenant on est là ! tien t'a qu'a penser à tes mollets ça va leur faire du bien de marcher en pleine nature sans subir d'accélération ou d'arrêt trop brusque à cause de fans qui sorte de nulle part !

- Très fin Georg, très fin ! Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ça ! La nature ça va bien 5 minutes mais nous envoyer en randonné à 7h du matin à 10 km de la ville la plus proche c'est abusé !et puis regarde comment j'suis fringué ! « Allez les garçons debout petite séance photo suivie d'une d'autographe dans la matinée ! On se lève en quatrième vitesse et on se prépare ! » mon c elles sont où ces séances ? Me voila en train de bousillé un de mes plus beau jean pour sa « surprise » je t'en en donnerai des surprise moi !

- Sur ce coup la je suis d'accord avec toi ! C'est pas qu'un baggy c'est pas pratique pour passer ça journée dans une espèce de forêt mais presque !

- Vous voyez j'suis pas le seul ! Et je crois que le pire c'est qu'on est pas super super loin de la mer et l'autre il nous envois faire un randonné !non mais att…

- Bon les deux chieurs !on se tait 5 minutes ! que vous parliez de pantalon, de David et ses idées foireuses, du trou de fesse du pape ou de n'importe quoi d'autres je m'en fiche ! mais alors commencez pas à parler de mer parce que l'a je vais être obligé de me fâcher ! j'ai qu'une envie c'est de me jeter dans de l'eau fraîche avec la chaleur qui fait alors s'il vous plait !!

- T'es sûr que tu veux de l'eau fraîche ?

- Ouais Gus je suis sur ! Une eau bleue à travers laquelle on pourrait voir le sable avec de bonnes vagues ! une eau ni trop chaude ni trop frOiAAAAAAA GUSTAV SCHÄFER ! Reviens ici immédiatement !!!

Et voila qu'un jeune blond se met à courir comme un dératé sur un chemin de terre sa gourde nouvellement vide à la main suivi par un Georg quelque peu énervé et… comment dire quelque peu … mouiller ! Tom et moi on était tout simplement pliés en quatre ! Fallait les voir tout les deux c'était bidonnant !

Après une bonne course poursuite pour certains et un bon fou rire pour d'autres, nous nous décidâmes enfin à manger un peu ! le repas fut vite englouti. Pas que l'envie de rester trop longtemps ici nous déplaisait mais bon ! nous repartîmes donc très vite sur différents petits sentiers.

Georg sort donc le truc qui nous sert de plan de ta poche qu'on se repaire j'ai pas envie de me perdre et je ne t'ai pas vu le regarder souvent depuis ce midi !

La remarque de Tom eu un effet immédiat sur le propriétaire de la carte qui se mit a rougir violemment.

- GE

- OR

- G ????

- Hey mais me regardez pas comme ça !

- Elle est où cette carte ? lui demandais je le regard noir.

- Ben … c'est que… en fait… c'est de la faute de Gustav aussi ! quand il ma arrosé…

- On s'en fou elle est où ?? commença a s'impatienté mon frère

- Je l'ai perdu quand on se courrait après. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a à peine une demi heure ! donc pas possible de faire demi tour !

- Et tu comptait nous l'annoncer quand ? juste pour savoir !

- Bill calme toi c'est pas la mort !

- C'est pas la mort ? c'est pas la mort ? Tom tu te rends compte que ça se trouve on va devoir dormir là parce que Môssieur a perdu la carte !

- C'est bon c'est pas de sa faute ! essaya de me calmer Gustav.

Tom qui était derrière moi me pris dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai c'est pas de sa faute ! Et puis t'inquiète pas je te protègerai des grosses bébête poilues à six pattes !

- Très drôle ! 'scuse Georg c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de moisir ici !

- Comme aucuns de nous alors en route la compagnie ! nous entraîna Gustav.

POV Amy

POM POUM POUM POM CHTING

comment ca déchaine !!

POM POM POUM POUM POM

POV Gustav

POM POUM POM POUM POUM

- Vous entendez ?

- De quoi tu parle ? me regarda Georg style je viens juste de sortir de l'asile de coin.

- Nan rien

POUM CHTING CHTING POM POM

- Là ! vous avez entendu ?!

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on devrait entendre ? me demanda Bill

POM POUM POUM POM POM

- mais ça !!

- de qu… a si moi aussi j'entend !

- merci Tom je suis pas fou !

POM POM POM POM CHTINGGGG POUM

- A ouais il y a quelqu'un qui joue ! et ben Gustav ta l'ouïe développée !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois je suis pas batteur pour rien !

- Ca doit être ça. Rigola Bill

- Ca me donne envie de jouer !

- Et bien tu attendras qu'on rentre ! si on rentre un jour !

- T'inquiète Tom on va rentrer il y a plutôt intérêt !

- Et pourquoi donc il y a intérêt ?

- Sinon tu sera obligé de me protéger des grosses bébêtes je te rappel ! et comme il y en a beaucoup tu risque de ne pas beaucoup dormir c'est moi qui te le dit !

- Ta raison ya intérêt qu'on rentre ! et Tom se mit en marche d'un pas décider

Georg le regarda incrédule puis regarda son frère pour avoir une explication.

Bill souri amusé par la réaction du guitariste et nous regarda pour traduire.

- Je crois que demain il a un rencard alors si il veut assurer il a plutôt interet de ne pas avoir deux nuits blanches dans les pattes !

- Bill fait attention je t'entends ! et sache que t'on frère assurera toujours même a 80 ans sans pilules bleu !

Bill, Georg et moi éclatâmes de rire.

POV Bill

A peine 5 minutes plus tard on découvrit la maison d'où venait la musique entendue par Gustav.

- Allez les gars ! il va être 18H on a pas arrêter de marcher on peut bien s'accorder une pose j'ai trop envie de jouer la !

- Mais arrête Gus ça se fait pas !

- Allez on a rien a perdre !

- Si, notre politesse ! ça va pas d'allez chez les gens comme ça ?!

Gustav me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu et les autres qui était en pleine discussion sur la dernière miss monde ! A croire que j'étais le seul à avoir un minimum de principe a ce moment la ! C'est vrai que la musique commençait à me manquer également. Ca faisait bien deux semaines que l'on avait pas répéter. Entre promo et autres plus le temps de rien !

- Allez Bill ! on s'en tape ! regarde si tu veut on va frapper juste deux fois on insiste pas plus ! Puis on demande juste si ils n'ont pas un verre d'eau.

- Je levai les yeux au ciel

- fait pas ça je sais que t'es autant desséché du gosier que nous tous ! puis ensuite on dirige la converse sur la musique et j'avise pour jouer un tit morceau !

Je continuai à le fixé sceptique. Je vous jure si même Gus se mettait à faire des caprices on était pas arrivés c'était bien lui le seul rescapé jusqu'a aujourd'hui !

Me voyant hésitant il enchaîna :

- et puis par la même occasion on demandera notre chemin !

Les deux zoulous derrière moi s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent avec insistance.

- C'est bon ! Allez frapper ! Moi je ne suis responsable de rien ! Si c'est un tueur en série, un alcoolo qui frappe sa femme, un psychopathe qui nous connaît et nous kidnappe pour une rançons ou autre je délègue toutes responsabilité !!

- T'inquiète poulette on gère ! rigola Gustav en me tapant sur l'épaule

POV Amy

CHTINGGGGGGGGG

Et voila ! Mein Gott comment ça fait du bien ! je me suis éclatée c'est inimaginable ! Je relève la tête de mes toms et tombe sur mon réveil.

P déjà 18h ! M'étonne que je commence à fatiguer des biceps !

Je descends avec la ferme intention de me faire un goûter digne de ce nom ! Lait et tartines grillées au nutella oblige !

A peine j'eu posée une fesse sur la chaise que j'entendis frapper à la porte ! La première fois je me suis demandée si je n'étais pas folle. Personne ne devais venir aujourd'hui et des gens en balade dans le trou paumé où j'habite cela était impossible ! La seconde fois je consens enfin à me lever et à aller ouvrir.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre pour voir qui ose me déranger pour la seconde fois de la journée et la … A nouveau j'échappe de peu a la crise cardiaque. La dernière tentative d'assassina que dieu a tenté aujourd'hui a bien faillit réussir ! ILS sont là !it is just impossible ! Inspire Expire Inspire Exp .. ? Put je fais quoi ?

// Ben tu leur ouvre la porte nounouille //

Wé je leur ouvre la porte ! Une deux trois … non je peux pas !

// T'attend qui parte où ça se passe comment ??//

Bon allé… Un… Deux… Trois …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV Bill

-Tu vois Gus on t'ouvre p…

-Mein Gott ! si ça c'est alcoolique je m'inscris direct aux anonymes ! chuchota Tom en renfonçant sa casquette sur la tête

-Tom ?! Ta gueule ! le réprimandais je tout bas accompagné d'un amoureux coup de coude.

En même temps c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je dois dire que la demoiselle se tenant devant nous était plus que charmante ! Cheveux châtains ondulés que l'on devine assez long, peau blanche mais quelque peau dorée par le soleil, yeux marron tirant légèrement sur le vert, un nez … parfait et une bouche invitante sans être vulgaire. La teinte rouge que prenaient ses joues nous laissait comprendre que l'on ne lui était pas inconnus mais elle n'en fit rien.

Gustav pris la parole

-Bonjours.

-Bonjours.

-hum nous venir à vous parce que eu…nous être perdus et …

Gustav tourna le regard vers nous avec un message clair à nous faire passer : HELP

Tom n'y fit même pas attention tellement il était concentrer dans la contemplation de la jeune femme. De toute façon, tout comme moi, ce n'est pas avec son niveau en français qu'il aurait beaucoup aidé ! Georg faisait mine de s'intéresser étrangement à ses chaussures pleine de terre.

Quand à moi je regardait Gustav paniqué avec des yeux qui voulait dire « Fallait y réfléchir à deux fois ! On n'est pas en Allemagne, maintenant tu te dépatouilles tout seul ! »

La jeune fille sourie et pris la parole.

( A partir de maintenant tout les dialogue lorsque Amy sera avec les garçons seront en Anglais mais vu mon niveau je vous les retranscrit gentiment en français ! )

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas français, si vous préférez nous pouvons parlez Anglais. Même si il me semble que votre accent est celui d'un germanique !

Gustav, Georg et moi eurent un soupir de soulagement tandis que Tom s'efforçait tant bien que mal de fermer la bouche. Son très bon niveau en anglais me mis par contre un léger poids sur les épaules, je savais me faire comprendre mais de la à parler avec aisance comme cela j'en était aussi loin que Tom était loin de notre planète à présent, c'est vous dire !

Mais je crois que ce qui m'a le plus surpris et plus, je dois le dire, c'est qu'elle a fait mine de ne pas nous connaître. Pas que je pense que personne ne peut nous connaître, non. Mais sont comportement lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte et le fait qu'elle rougisse me fait croire qu'elle a déjà entendu parler de nous.

-Oui merci ! reprit Gustav. Nous voulions savoir si vous pouviez nous renseigner sur l'endroit où nous sommes.

La cible de Tom se remit à sourire

-Il n'y a pas de soucis ! rentrez par contre vous n'allez pas rester dehors.

Nous rentrâmes donc à l'intérieur pour découvrir une grande pièce principale. Une cheminée de pierres ancienne se trouvait sur la droite à coté de laquelle se trouvait un petit coin ordinateur et un bureau d'enfant barbouiller de crayon feutre et de dessin en tout genre.

De l'autre coté se trouvait un bar, derrière lequel on devinait la cuisine avec au dessus de lui des accroches anciennes ainsi qu'une étagère parsemée de divers bocaux. La pièce était bien éclairée et en son milieu se trouvait un grande table en bois recouverte de tartine de pain grillé avec une tasse remplie de lait et un énorme pot de nutella tout juste ouvert.

Tom restait toujours bloqué sur le pas de la porte, je le pris discrètement par le bras faisant mine de lui parler. Je le pinçai par la même occasion, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

POV Amy

putain comment je contrôle c'est énorme ! ILS rentrent dans MA maison ! Continue de contrôler continue ! Inspire expire inspire exp… //ça y est ils sont rentrés là alors contrôle autre chose que tes pensée miss !// yep !

-Asseyez vous ! et puis servez vous par la même occasion j'allais justement me mettre à goûter !

Je vis les quatres adolescents en face de moi se questionner du regard.

-Je sais il est un peut tard pour goûter mais bon la faim n'a pas d'heure !

-Ca je suis tout à fait d'accord ! répondis Georg en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en commencent à se nutellater ( et oui nouveau mot !) une tartine, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle. Au moins avec lui pas besoin de tergiverser, on allait vite passer a la phase connaissance autour du pot de chocolat !

POV Bill

J'avoue que là j'hallucine sérieusement !! Qui est ce qui m'a foutu des gosses pareils ! D'accord sont plus vieux que moi mais la Georg a fait fort ! Voila qu'il s'installe style de rien était, comme si il était chez lui et commence à manger !

On s'assoit tous autour de la table et notre ôte ( j'aime trop ce mot ! ) nous sert à boire.

-En fait je ne me suis pas présentée je m'appelle Amy.

-Alors nous c'est … Gustav pour ce charmant jeune homme.

Je montre Gus du doigt qui est en train de, deviner quoi, taper un rythme avec ses mains sur la table tout en avalant son jus d'orange.

- Georg pour le goinfre à coté de toi.

Là je tourne la tête vers un Georg qui essaye de me lancer un regard qui tue. Je dis bien essaye par ce qu'avec son verre près à se renverser dans une main, sa tartine penchée dans l'autres et son nutella barbouillé autour de sa bouche, il est difficile de croire à son coté obscur ! Cette scène nous fait d'ailleurs rire tous les quatre, et Georg se rendant compte de sa maladresse nous rejoint assez vite. Une fois calmés je reprends.

-Lui c'est Tom.

A tour de mon frère d'être montré du doigt. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs repris toute sa contenance et est passé en mode attaque. Il répond donc à son prénom par un sourire charmeur qui me ferait fondre moi-même si j'étais gay et si je n'étais pas son frère !

- Et moi c'est Bill.

- D'accord d'accord ! Mais en fait raconter moi donc comment vous avez pus atterrir dans un coin aussi perdu qu'ici ? Nous demanda-t-elle intéressée.

On se mit alors à tout lui raconté, omettant volontairement le fait que David soit notre manageur et qu'il nous avais soit disant envoyer vers une séance de photos.

La bataille entre Georg et Gustav du c'est-pas-ma-faute-c'est-la-tienne-fallait-pas-commencer-à-me-courser-ni-à-me-balancer-de-l'eau-gelée-dans-le-dos pour savoir à cause de qui on avait perdu la carte se finit en deuxième fou rire générale de la journée. L'atmosphère était détendue et Gus en profita pour assouvir son envie !

-En fait, quand on était dehors on a entendu quelqu'un jouer de la batterie, c'était toi ?

-Heu… ben … heu… oui. Rougis t elle

-OK et t'en fait depuis longtemps ?

-Non. J'ai fait deux ans de cours séparer et j'avoue que ça faisait bien quelque mois que je n'y avais pas touchée. J'essaye plutôt de me mettre à la gratte mais c'est vrai que pour l'instant je débute et c'est pas jolie jolie ! rigola t elle

-Tu joues de la gratte alors ?! s'intéressa soudain Tom

-Heu non jouer serais un bien grand mot !! je commence à gratouiller les cordes pour me faire à l'engin quoi !

-Et bien je t'apprendrai si tu veux !

Ais-je besoin de préciser que cette proposition fut suivit de très près par un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg ? Je ne pense pas, on commence à connaître le truc qui me sert de jumeau !

-Mais avec plaisir ! S'amusa Amy rendant son sourire à Tom.

Se tournant vers Gustav elle proposa :

- Tu veux peut être jouer un peu ?

Je vis Gustav sauter pratiquement de sa chaise les yeux brillant d'envie en acquiescant :

-A oui se serait avec plaisir !

-Et bien venez, montez, la bête est à l'étage.

Arrivée devant la porte de ce qui devait être sa chambre, elle hésita quelques instant avant d'ouvrir, rougissant légèrement pour la troisième fois de l'après midi. Georg, Gustav, Tom et moi nous nous regardâmes intrigués. La réponse à nos questions muettes ne tarda pas à venir. A peine eu t elle ouvert la porte que l'on remarqua de nombreux posters dans sa chambre. Linkin Park, Green Day, Good Charlotte et… nous. Elle avait en effet plusieurs de nos posters avec le logo Tokio Hotel et nos photos. Je rentra le premier dans la chambre et regarda Amy fixement en souriant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucuns soucis. Les autres entrèrent et firent comme si de rien était. Je vis d'ailleurs dans son regard qu'elle nous était reconnaissante de ne faire aucunes remarques.

Gustav s'installa directement derrière la batterie et fit ses petits réglages de positions. Nous, nous nous installâmes sur le lit d'Amy. Tom resta debout à observer la guitare. Je vis cette dernière sourire et l'inviter à jouer également avec Gustav. Georg et moi nous fîmes mine de bouder et Amy nous regarda en levant les mains au ciel de façon à dire qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle n'avait pas toute la panoplie nécessaire ! Sa fausse mine déconfite nous fit tous rire et les deux zouzous se mirent à jouer. Ils commencèrent avec Übers ende der Welt et enchaînèrent morceau sur morceau. Je ne chantais que sur de rares morceaux préférant parler et écouter la mélodie. Entre deux chansons je fus surpris de reconnaître les premières notes de In die Nacht, je tourna alors rapidement la tête vers Tom qui me fit un clin d'œil et repartie directement sur Ich brech aus. En plain milieu d'un morceau, Georg se rua sur le traversin d'Amy et s'en fit une basse improvisée, imitant les sons avec sa bouche. On était tous écroulés quand mon téléphone sonna : c'était David.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

POV AMY

-NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES OU ?? Ca va faire deux heures que je vous attends !! je veux bien que vous n'ayez pas le sens de l'orientation mais quand même !! Et puis vous n'auriez pas eu la bonne idée de m'appeler ? D'accord j'avais interdit les téléphones port… KAULITZ QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC TON PORTABLE ?? non mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mér…

Pendant que la personne que je devine être David continue de ce lamenter et de hurler sur le pauvre Bill, Gustav et Tom nous rejoignirent sur le lit. Le Brun nous regarda d'un air de dire « désolé mais vous inquiétez pas dans 30 min il aura peut être fini ! ». Pour seule réponse nous fîmes tous un léger sourire attendant avec appréhension le verdict final. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie qu'ils partent, j'avais passé une excellente après midi et le fait même d'envisager que cela puisse se terminer me mettait le moral au plus bas. A ma grande surprise je voyais sur le visage des garçons qu'ils n'avaient eux aussi pas spécialement envie de partir.

-David si je n'avais pas pris mon portable comment aurais tu fait pour nous joindre ?

-…

-Tu vois heureusement que quelqu'un n'obéit pas toujours au doigt et à l'oeil !

-Arrête tout de suite ton arrogance jeune homme ! Au risque de me répéter, il commence à faire sérieusement noir alors dis moi OU ETES VOUS ????

-Hey du calme !

Bill me regarda intensément essayant de chercher je ne sais quoi on fond de son cerveau et repris :

-Heu, on est chez une amie de longue date… que heu… que l'on avait pas revue depuis un sacré bout de temps et que … que l'on a croisé comme par enchantement à travers les bois où tu nous avait gentiment envoyé, et heu…elle nous a proposé de venir un peu chez elle.

Nous le regardions tous avec des yeux ronds mais il fit mine de ne rien voir et attendit la réponse de David.

-Bon d'accord passe pour cette fois. Je suppose que vous êtes loin d'où je suis et je n'ai pas que ça à faire de vous attendre arriver gentiment alors que ce soir j'ai quelque chose de prévu. En plus il y a plein de monde dans les rues ce soir, même dans les petites villes, alors ils ne serait pas raisonnable de sortir.

POV Bill

-Voyant où il voulait en venir je pris soudain peur et essaya de le contredire.

-Mais David …

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! je n'veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience !

-Là tu extrapole légèrement !!!

-Et alors ? De plus si tu me dis qu'il s'agit d'une amie de longue date je lui fais confiance et elle sera ravie de vous accueillir !

-Non David tu peux pas …

-Si je peu et je le fait.

-Dav…

-Tu te débrouille je t'appel demain pour venir vous chercher ! Bye

-Ma…

-Tut tut tut tut

Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là on ai en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère ! Alors là, on est en galère!

-Bill ?

-Heu oui ?

-Alors il a dit quoi ? me demande Gustav

-Ben c'est dire que en fait … Je me tourne alors vers Amy.

-Ben vas y accouche !!! me relance Georg.

-Il ne vient nous chercher que demain alors je voudrais savoir si …

-Pas de soucis ! répond Amy en sautant de son lit je fais mine de ne pas l'avoie entendu.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu ne connaissais pas un hôtel où un truc du style pour que l'on dorme cette nuit ?

Elle se met alors à me regarder avec des yeux ronds et commence à rigoler.

-Tu crois sincèrement que dans ce trou paumé tu vas trouver un hôtel ? le seul convenable si tu ne veux ni poule, ni vache, ni araignée, c'est ici !

Les trois trucs me servant d'amis et de frère me regardaient avec des yeux de « si tu refuse je te tue ! »

-Mais voyons Amy on a déjà bien abusé de ton hospitalité ! Et puis tes parents ne vont pas tarder non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils sont en vacances !

-Mais …

C'est alors que je sentie mon frère s'approcher de moi et me chuchoter tout en faisant évoluer sa main dans mon dos à la manière d'une maïtika.

-Pense aux bébêtes fréro, pense aux bébêtes !

-De toute façon je me plis à la majorité !

Georg se leva et alla serer la main d'Amy.

-Adjugé mademoiselle ! On vous promet d'être sage comme des image durant notre imble séjour dans votre demeure. Il s'agenouilla alors et fit mine de lui baiser ( bisouter si vous préférez bande de perverse ! ) la mains.

-Bon alors on est d'accord ! Ca vous dit une pizza suivit d'un tit film ?

-Alors la je suis partant à 200 pour cent ! répondis Tom en sautant du lit à son tour.

-Ecoutez moi ces morfales ! rigolais je.

Le troupeau d'hippopotames descendus, nous fîmes cuirent les pizzas. A le fin du repas, Amy nous proposa d'aller nous laver pendant qu'elle s'occuperait du reste. Elle descendit 4 pyjamas complets avant de se mettre à la vaisselle. Elle devait donc avoir également un grand frère. Tandis que Tom et Georg se battaient pour savoir qui irait en premier, Gustav en profita pour s'enfermer a clef dans la sale de bain. Les deux autres, remarquant le coup bas du batteur se réconcilièrent très vite, se promettant une vengeance. Pendant ce temps, j'aidais Amy et nous discutions de tout et de rien.

Lorsque mon tour de décrassage arriva, je les laissais en pleine installation de matage de film.

Amy me suivis à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Au début je ne compris pas pourquoi. Mais la lumière se fit lorsqu'elle ouvrit un tiroir rempli de produit de beauté, dont démaquillant, mascara … je la remercia et elle sortie.

Quand je quittai la salle de bain tout beau tout propre, je les vis tous les quatre absorbé par ce film d'action. Georg affalé dans un fauteuil, Gustav par terre, Amy et Tom chacun a un bout du canapé. Le film devait être réellement intéressant pour que mon jumeau ne soit pas en pleine attaque alors que la lumière n'était plus et qu'il se trouvait sur le même canapé qu'une charmante demoiselle ! Je m'installa donc au milieu de ses deux là.

Alors que le second film commençait, Tom ne tarda pas à caler sa tête contre mes genoux, à moitié allongé et les pieds dépassant du canapé. J'emmêlais mes doigts dans ses dreads et serais sûrement partie aux pays des rêves si je n'avais pas eu peur de ressembler à Georg à ce moment précis. Il était en effet bien endormi, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballant de chaque côté du fauteuil et sursautant de temps autres. Je prévins doucement les autres et nous rigolâmes en silence. Gustav ne manqua pas d'aller chercher son appareil photo et de le mitrailler.

A la fin du film, Georg et Gustav montèrent se couchez dans la chambre des parents à Amy, Tom et moi dans celle de sa petite sœur et elle-même dans le sienne évidemment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

POV Bill

Il devait être pas loin de minuit quand un énorme bruit vint me sortir des bras de Morphée dans lesquels je venait juste de ma caler. Je tourne la tête pour voir si Tom é également entendu où si j'ai des hallucinations. Mais là, pas de Tom, disparu ! J'allais me lever quand j'entendis un ronflement digne de Gulli retentir dans toutes la chambre. C'est à moitié bidonné que je découvris mon frère par terre, en caleçon, sur le ventre, les bras tout autour de sa tête, la bouche grande ouverte et les dreads cachant entièrement son visage. J'eu des difficulté à le remettre sur le lit c'te calamar ! c'est qu'il n'y parait pas mais punaise il vaut sont pesant de graisse le couillon ! bon d'accord plus d'os que de graisse mais quand même !

Allez pas penser que je suis débile, j'ai penser à la photo !!

Impossible de me rendormir, des que je repense à sa tête je suis obligé de me foutre le coussin sur la bouche pour pas lui exploser de rire au nez ! Je décide donc de descendre pour me calmer légèrement. C'est le big smile jusqu'au oreilles que je sort de la chambre.

POV Amy

Tous les garçons son montés se coucher. Je vais onc allé prendre ma douche et faire de même ! Je n'y crois toujours pas !  
Eux ! Là ! dans MA maison ! c'est un truc de dingue !// ca tu la dis !//

Je sors trankilement de ma salle de bain et là …

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

POV Bill

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fait debout a cette heur la Bill ?

-Ben je pourrai te poser la même question !

Je la regarde de la tête aux pieds, elle doit venir de la salle de bain, elle a les cheveux qui lui dégoulinent le long de son cou et de ses épaules.

-Bien comme tu vois je sort de la douche ! D'ailleurs merci pour l'eau chaude jeune homme ! me dit elle en faisant style de bouder. Puis elle passe à côté de moi sans même me jeter un regard.

J'allais la suivre pour m'excuser et entrer dans son jeu lorsqu'on entendit des bruit a l'extérieur de la maison, comme si des petits malins s'amusais à faire péter des pétard juste sous les fenêtre .

Amy se retourna :

-Merde j'avais completement zappée !

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Tu vas voir ! viens on va réveiller les autres !

-Alors la ça sera sans moi ! il n'y personne qui peut ls réveiller si il n'ont pasminimum 8h de sommeil !

-Tant pis pour eux !

Elle me prend la main, ouvre la porte et se met à courir sur un petit chemin parallèle a sa maison.

-Mais où est ce que tu nous emmène ? en plus on se les gèle et je suis pied nus !

-T'inquiète pas ce que tu va voir vaut le coups !

-Il y a intérêt !

Elle s'arrête brusquement et met ses mains sur mes yeux. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus proche.

-t'inquiète pas je vais pas te violer ! rigole t elle

-j'espère bien !

-marche encore un peu.

-Très pratique quand on vois rien !

-Hey oh le rabat joie ! m'en fou tu te débrouille !

- Je suis pa…

-Chuuut ! De toute façons on est arrivé ! tiens assis toi là !

-A vos ordre mon commandant ! fis je en me mettant au garde a vous, ses mains toujours sur mes yeux.

Je m'assois tranquillement par terre.

-C'est bon t'es à laise ?

- Ouais! manque plus que tu enlèv…

-Alors ?

-…

C'est tout simplement magnifique ! Me voila en pleine cambrousse assis par terre mais punaise qu'est ce que c'est magnifique !

Devant moi s'étend un immense lac entouré d'arbres de toutes sorte. Mais surtout, le feu d'artifice qui éclaire et résonne dans tout les environs est magnifique ! Chacune des moindres couleurs qui éclate dans le ciel rebondit sur l'eau calme du lac et nous offre un deuxième spectacles en parallèle. Tous se mélange, le paysage du bas e mélange au théâtre du haut, les couleurs sont totalement différentes mais toutes complémentaires, les formes sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Nous restâmes là jusqu'à la fin du feu. Et même un peu plus, aucun de nous deux n'avais bouger 10 minute après le bouquet final.

-Merci.

-Hin ? … ah mais s'est rien ! j'allais pas venir toute seule alors autant te proposer !

-Nan pas pour ça, quoique... si aussi !

-De quoi ? je te suis pas là.

-Ben pour tout a l'heure, déjà de nous avoir permis de rester chez toi, de pas nous avoir claqué la porte au nez parce qu'avec Georg qui se met direct à table j'aurais compris ! lui ais je dis en souriant.

- Ah oui ! t'inquiète pas pour ça moi ça ne me gêne pas du tout !

-Oui, j'ai vu ça ! Mais surtout merci d'avoir fais style de pas nous connaître, ça fait du bien de pouvoir se présenter en toute simplicité. On a perdu l'habitude de le faire et même si on se doutait qu'on ne t'était pas inconnue, et que l'on a eu confirmation. Je la vis rougir à ce moment là. Et bien ça nous a fais du bien et on a vraiment passé une super aprèm !

-Mais de rien et merci a vous !

-...

-...

-Alors comme ça tu as des frères et sœur ?

Nous avons parlé comme ça un bon moment. C'est quand mes yeux ont commencé a se ferme tout seul qu'on décidâmes de rentrer. La nuit commencai également a ce faire plus fraiche et c'est tout poiles en dehors que je rentra sous la couette. Je colla mes pieds gelés aux jambes de Tom qui eu un léger sursaut.

-Mais t'es congelé toi !

-Hum…

-Viens contre ton radiateur espèce de congelo !

-Hum…

Il passa son bras autour de moi et s'est tout emmitouflé dans ce chauffage humain que je ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

------------------------

c'est ma premiere fic alors dite ce que vous en pensez svp , tte les critike sont les bienvenues bonne kom mauvaise!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

POV Narrateur

Le lendemain matin fut plus difficile pour certains que pour d'autres, Gustav s'était réveillé vers 9h comme à son habitude, à croire qu'il était réglé comme du papier à musique.(normal pour un musicien qui bat la mesure en même temps ! ). Malheureusement pour un certain bassiste, le fait de partager la même chambre que son collègue et du peu de discrétion de celui-ci, le fit se lever vers les 9h également. Il essaya de marcher silencieusement devant la porte de chambre des autres qui devait encore dormir, eux, et il descendit à la cuisine rejoindre Gustav.

- Ben t'es déjà debout toi !? o0

- Gnebgne

- Tu peux traduire s'il te plait, je connais pas le georgien !

- Tu ma réveillé espèce de chacal !

- S'cuse mais t'avais qu'à te rendormir en même temps !

- Impossible !

- A bon et pourquoi ?

- C'est trop calme ! Il n'y a pas une voiture qui passe, pas un coup de klaxon, et surtout, surtout j'ai pas la télé en bruit de fond qui me chante une tite berceuse !

Il avait dit tout ça avec un air dépiter, tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en s'écroulant sur la table la tête sur ses avant-bras.

- Pauvre de toi ! sourit le batteur. Mais au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton malheureux sort tu crois qu'on peut se servir un p'tit déj. ?

- Ben eu… J'sais pas t'es mignon toi !

- C'est vrai tu trouve ?! Je suis sincèrement désolé de te décevoir Georg mais je ne suis pas attiré par toi, je les aime plutôt avec rien entre les jambes si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Mais on peut rester ami si tu veux !

- Pauvre couillon va. Rigola Georg en se levant de table. Au lieu de dire des conneries viens donc m'aider à le préparer ce petit dèj !

- A parce que maintenant tu veux préparer le petit déjeuner ?

- T'inquiète biquette, j'ai une technique infaillible pour la faire craquer si elle trouve un truc à dire du genre « vous m'avez même pas attendu pour manger ! »

- Et c'est quoi ce truc infaillible ?

POV Amy

Je viens à peine de me réveiller, j'entend des voix dans la cuisine mais je suis absolument incapable de les associer à leur propriétaire ! Dans les choux le matin ? Moi ? Jamais !

Je tourne la tête vers le réveil ce qui me ré assomme aussitôt.

- 9h 45 non mais faut être fous pour se lever à cette heure là !

A 10h 30 je serai apte à me lever, je règle donc mon réveil pour cette heure et me rendors.

// _Non tu ne te rendors pas !_ // Mais si je me rendors // _Non ! t'a des invités qui t'attendent gentiment pour manger_// Ils n'ont qu'a se servir // _Et si ils le font pas et qu'ils meurent de faim pendant que tu ronfle ? T'auras la mort d'un membre du groupe plus le suicide de milliers de fans qui en découlera sur la conscience !_// Ouais ben justement la conscience elle commence à me les bris…// _Et_ _puis si …// _C'est bon je me lève !

Et me voila entrain de descendre les escaliers alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de les remonter pour retourner me coucher !

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, les G's sont installés et mangent leur p'tit dejeuner tranquillement ! ça servait à grand chose que je me lève !

- Et en plus vous ne m'avez même pas …

- Attendus. Fini Gustav. Puis chuchotant à Georg : T'avais raison Georg, sont toutes pareilles !

Après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Gus

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On est loin d'avoir oubliée notre Ote !

Et la je le vois poser sa main sur un torchon et le soulever d'un geste vif

- Tada ! Me faisant la révérence, Une délicieuse petite mangeaille pour la demoiselle !

- Waou merci les garçons ! Mais si je peu me permettre une petite réflexion, la « mangeaille » ça casse un peu le trip du petit déjeuner préparé avec amour pour la demoiselle !

- Bon ca va hin ! ta qu'a t'étouffer avec tes tartine de nut alors ! bougonne le bassiste.

Je le regarde et lui tire la langue, puéril certes, mais nous rigolons tout les trois et la suite du petit déjeuner se passe dans une bonne ambiance jusqu'à ce que …

POV Tom

_- Bill !Bill reviens ! allez arrête de courir _

_- Non c'est toi le chat ! Je me ferai pas avoir cette fois ! Viens m'attraper euh !_

_- T'es sur de toi Billou ?_

_- Mais heu m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tomichou ! _

_- Tu va mourir ! _

_- Ahahahaha_

_- AhahahahaAAAAAAAAA_

- AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE

- BBouuuuaaaaaahhhaaahhhhaaa

- Ta gueule !

- Mouaaahhaaahhhaa

- Ferme la 'tin ! Sheisse !

- C'est énorme ! attend bouge pas je prend l'appareil !

- NEIN Arrête fais pas ça sinon je …

- Sinon tu quoi monsieur Tom Kaulitz ?! Tu peux plus bouger boulet ! T'es absolument sans défense enroulé comme tu l'es dans la couette ! On dirait un bouritos avec la salade qui dépasse! Pis de toute façon une de plus ou une de moins !

- Bill s'il te plait ! je te jure que si tu fais ça j… Comment ça une de plus ou une de moins ?

- …

- Bill répond moi tout de suite !

- …

- Bill ???!!!!

- Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, ca y'est il va me sortir de la !

CLIC

L'enfoiré il me prend vériyablement en photo !

CLIC CLIC CLIC

- Ca va aller là non ?

- Wé ça va aller !

- Tu peux venir m'aider maintenant non ?

- Hum …non :D

- Aller si to plééé

- Et je gagne quoi en échange ?

- Alors la t'es un enfoiré !

- Attention je crois qu'on m'appelle dans une autres pièce !

- Non ! je… je … bon c'est bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux ?!

- Wé ! magne que je sorte de la !

- Je sais pas …

- Bon je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! ça te va allez viens m'aider j'ai chauxxxxx

- Tout tout ou TOUT TOUT ?

- Tout tout tout aller viens !

Bill me délivre enfin de mes draps et …meine Gott que ça fait du bien de pouvoir respirer !

- Bill ?!

- Quoi ?

- Cours !

- o0 … aaaaaaaaa

POV Bill

Me voila en train de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, j'arrive devant la table et me cache derrière Georg. Les trois me regardent style je suis un échapper de l'asile. Devant mon regard suppliant, Georg fait comme si de rien était lorsque mon cher frère descend à son tour.

- Vous n'avez pas vu le palmier descendre ? Ou plutôt où est ce que vous l'avez vu se planquer ??

- Il est partit dehors.

Merci Amy de compatir !

- Bon ben moi je me joins à vous pour manger en tout cas !

Et le v'la qui s'assoit sur une chaise et commence à se nutellater des tartine. Mais je vais pas rester là 107 ans non plus ho ! Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes Tom reprend la parole.

- Au fait Bill sors de derrière Georg tu va finir par avoir mal au dos !

- Comment ta su que …

- Un palmier, ça à toujours des feuilles qui dépassent du cadre photo !!

- o0

- o0

- o0

- o0

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilou ! alors keske vous en penser ? je continue j'abandonne ? Je me tire une balle telemnt c pitoyable ? a vous de me dire ! reviews please !


	6. Chapter 6

Désoléééé !! vraiment l'inspiration était pas du tout au rendez-vous alors ben voil j'ai beaucoup de retard encore désolé, mais voil la suite !

Chapitre 6

POV Amy

Après le petit déjeuner, chacun voulut faire une chose différente. Les négociations on donc commencées.

- Et si on se faisait un tour dans les environs ? proposa Gustav. Tant qu'a faire, on est là, il fait beau, et David pourra pas nous en vouloir de n'avoir observer ce magnifique paysage !

- PCHHIITTTT !!!!! recrachage de lait de ma part ! Magnifique ? t'y vas pas un peu fort Gustav ? franchement j'habite là et je te le dis sincèrement c'est banal voir moche ! merci quand même de vouloir être polie mais la t'en fait des tonnes !

- Alors la je suis pas d'accord, il y a des endroits très jolie par ici ! et magnifique n'est pas un faible mot ! dit Bill en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je tourne la tête et vois Tom et Gus me regarder bizarrement. Pour la discrétion le chanteur repassera ! Georg lui a rien vu venir et continue la conversation.

- Non, je trouve qu'il a raison ! pour une fois qu'on peut se balader tranquille en plus, autant profiter de la nature. Enchaîna-t-il

- Ben allez y sans moi ! de toute j'ai pas de fringue pour une autre sorti poussiéreuse et rêvez que mon diesel le face encore une fois ! Puis j'ai bien envie de me matter un film !

- J'suis d'accord avec Bill moi je veux pas y aller. En plus y fait chaud et tout. Mais je pencherai plus pour un tit cours de guitare !

- Alors là je suis partante avec Tom ! un peu de musique dés le matin y a que ça de vrai !

- Ouais mais moi j'ai vraiment envie de marcher… bougonna le batteur.

- Ben écoute tu n'as cas aller marcher avec Georg, mais évitez de vous perdre keu même ! Bill tu t'affale dans le canapé devant un bon film et Tom et moi on monte amélioré ma médiocrité à la gratte ! comme ça tout le monde il est content :D

- Ja !

- Ja !!

- Ja !!!

- Ja !!!!

- Et ben ja alors !

Et nous voilà tous parti dans nos activités respectives. Est-il utile de préciser que douche et habillage était de rigueur !

Je me retrouvai donc dans la chambre avec Tom. Il prit la folk et me laissa l'électrique.

- Alors alors, par où va-t-on commencer cette sublimissime leçon ?

- Et bien si cette leçon sera sublimissime peut importe par quoi commencer mais dépêche toi !

- T'inquiète ! Bon j'ai pas fais beaucoup de reprise mais il y a une chanson qui est très belle et assez simple à apprendre, c'est « knocking out on even's door ». Ca te va ?

- Un peu que ça me va !

- On est partit alors ! ah, enfait, tu connais les notes ou pas ?

- Ben euhh… genre do, ré, mi, sol, la, majeur et mineur mais après …

- De toute on aura pas besoin de beaucoup plus ! allez come on baby ! dit il en souriant.

- Ich komme ! ;)

Ca faisait bien une heure que l'on jouait quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Bill nous rejoins, il s'installa sur le lit et nous regarda gratouiller encore une bonne demi heure. Sa lubie, son obi, son bonheur, son métier comme vous le voulez, a refais surface au bout d'à peine dix minute. C'est donc avec la voix de Bill que j'appris à jouet ma première chansons à la guitare. Bien sur il fut obligé de ce couper de nombreuse fois à cause de mes fausse notes ! Et oui même si ca serait génial, on n'apprend pas à jouer comme ça ! Bref, voulant enfin écouter la chanson en entier et en bon et du forme (bonne et due forme ou ce que vous voulez ! je sais pas du tout comment ça s'écrit ! j'avoue je pu trop de l'orthographe !), je posai ma guitare et les écoutait, toute ouïe.

A la fin de la chanson, les G's rentrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. On parla un bon moment de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans cette « magnifique nature », du film de Bill, qui sois dit en passant, je cite « était tellement nul qu'il ferait presque concurrence à 'Ali G' !» et de ma merveilleuse (selon Tom) ou pitoyable (selon moi) avancée dans le domaine de la musique !

On se décidait à descendre manger lorsque le téléphone de Bill se mit à sonner pour la deuxième fois depuis leur arrivé. C'était David. Et cette fois ce ne serait sûrement pas pour leur dire de rester !

POV Amy

Un mois, cela fait un mois qu'ils sont parti de chez moi. Un mois que j'ai rencontré quatres garçons charmant et fidèle à leur réputation de déconneur. Un mois que David est venu les chercher. Un mois qu'ils me manquent.

Bien sur nous avons gardé contact, je n'allais pas les lacher comme ça ! Les numéros ont été échanger et de nombreuse fois utilisé j'avoue! A mon plus grand étonnement, tous m'ont appelé régulierement, chacun avait son petit truc à me raconter. Mais le plus délirant, c'est quand ils se passent le mots et appelent tous en même temps.

Flash back

(groupe ) - AaaaaAAAAaaAAaAMmmmMMmMYYYyyYYY comment ca va ?

- Très bien et vous ? Dites vous avez mangez quoi au p'tit dèj? Vous me défoncé les tympans !!

(Georg) – Alors moi p'tit pains grillé avec nutel...

(Tom ) – Mais elle en a rien a battre de ce que ta englouti ! Serieux en quoi ca l'interesse? Moi par contre j'ai mang...

(Bill) – Ta gueule Tom laisse moi le téléphone ! Salut la miss alors comment ca va ? 'Tin la on est à Londres, le paradis des fringues!! Heureusement que le compte en banque est bien rempl...

(Tom) - Bill ! Donne moi ce téléphione!

(Bill) - NEIN ! Arrete je suis en pleine conversation philosophique !

(Tom) – M'en fou allez donne !

(Bill) - Mais arreAÏÏÏÏ Mais ca va pas ?

(Tom) - t'avais qu'a envoyer le portable! Et puis ...

(Gustav)- Amy! Pardonne les ils sont tous éxité ! Alors quest ce que toi tu fai de beau ?

-Tu sais moi c'est la routine d'une vacanciere pas célébres !

- Et alors ca peut être passionant desfois aussi.

Fin flash back

Et l'on continuait souvent à discuter comme cela avec l'un ou l'autre musicien.

Je continuait égalament la gratte et je réussissait enfin convenablement « Knocking out on even's door » mais j'avais également rajouté « sauver cette étoile » de Saez et quelque brib de morceau que Tom prenais le temps de m'envoyer par mail.

Un mois qu'ils était parti et il me faut encore attendre deux moi avant de les revoirs, le concert étant le 17 octobre, l'attente allait être longue. Je me sens bizarre en fait, je ne l'ai ai cotoyé que deux jours mais je me suis réelement attaché à eux, en même temps faut avouer qu'il sont terrible et légerement dévergondés! Ca doit être la célébrité qu'ils les à habitué à ne pas se contenir trop quand ils le peuvent. Le seul assez renfermé était étonnement, Bill. A croire que le monde tourne à l'envers! Mais chassez le naturel il revient au galop, ce monstre à également montré sa face caché durant ce mois de correspondance! Au téléphone il a la langue aussi pendu que lors d'émission télé, c'est dire!

En fait je crois que le fait qu'ils me manquent autant vient de la façon dont je vie avec eux. Je m'explique. Je les ai découvert grâce à une amie et nous nous tenons au courant de la moindre news nous écoutons leur chanson en boucle et admirons leur progression. Je rencontre ce groupe, ils viennent et dorment chez moi. Encore plus annodin, je garde contact et m'entend très bien avec chaque membre. Et cela, je le garde pour moi. Je ne peux pas en parler, a personne. Ils ne me l'ont pas interdit, ne m'en touche pas mots et pourtant je n'ose pas le faire, comme si c'était mon petit jardin secret, mon petit truc a moi que les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Pourtant j'aimerais en parler au moins à Jill qui me l'ai a fait découvrir mais non, je me tait. Allez comprendre je crois sincerement que je suis parfaitement, foncierement et indeniablement bizarr!

POV Bill

Un mois qu'on la rencontrée presque « par erreur ». Un mois qu'on lui téléphone. Un mois que David est venu et a écourté notre seul moment de détente de tout l'été. Un mois que l'on s'est pris un savon monumentale quand il a su la véritable identité d'Amy. Un moi qu'elle me manque.

Pas comme une petite amie, pas comme une meilleur amie, pas comme une personne de la famille non. Et je dirais même heureusement sinon je crois que le coups de foudre auquel je crois me serais arrivé. Non elle me manque comme une copine rencontrée en colonie de vacances. Enfin je suppose puisque la seul que j'ais faite c'était il y a 10 ans et Tom me manquait tellement que je suis rentré à la maison ! Bref, elle me manque comme ça, comme une copine de colonie de vacances qui ma montré un petit bout de son jardin secret avec ce magnifique feux d'artifice. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il était en l'honneur de la fête nationale francaise, m'étonne que David ne voulait pas qu'on sorte dans les rues, devait y avoir du people !

- Bill lève ta croupe de se canapé et remet toi au boulot! J'ai plus de doigts et David veut qu'on finisse se morceau avant de nous laisser libre pendant plus de 3 semaine ! Alors ton posterieur tu te le bouge expressement parce qu'on a même pas totalement fini la mélodie !

- C'est bon Calme toi frangin, mes fesses ton rien demander et moi mes parole son faites :P Dis-je en me levant.

- Tom ?!

- Ja?

Je le vois se tourner vers moi sa Gibson autour du coup, je me met dos a lui et soulève mon derière avec mes deux mains.

- Voilà se qu'elle te dis ma croupe !

- Pfff allez raboul raoul. Me dit-il en souriant.

La journée risquait d'être longue...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre pas terrible j'avoue mais bon faut bien un maillon dans les événement et si je ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui vous n'auriez jamais eu de suite alors bon, autant se motiver.


End file.
